Oddities
by JoyoftheStorm
Summary: Sonic's running from his past. Shadow's looking for answers. And Knuckles holds all the cards in the deck, even the ones that don't seem very important until they ARE. Just a bunch of Oddities, that's what they are.


**Ello everyone! Hawk here with a new Sonic fanfic just for you! :D**

 **This has actually been on my hard-drive for about a year or two now, and the original plot bunny that hit me over the head with a baseball bat for this story has decided to come back and finish the job... X3**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it, and I'll see you all at the end! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Sega owns the universe, BUT I OWN THIS ONE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

* * *

When Knuckles woke up this morning to a disturbance on the island, the last thing he expected was to see Shadow overlooking the world on Angel Island with a dark scowl on his face before the sun ever rose it's sleepy head.

Well, he kinda expected the scowl, if not the hedgei in question. It _was_ Shadow after-all.

After a moment of staring and consideration of going back to sleep or not, Knuckles decided that it was to early to be dealing with any kind of crazy hedgehogs. But since he was already up, he would just get an extra early start today. And since Shadow wasn't bothering anything important-like _sleep_ or anything- he left him to his own devices.

So he could _totally_ be excused for being startled of of his fur (Though he didn't show it. He had an image to keep.) when about three hours later, the sun now gently beaming on the horizon, the dark hedgehog spoke up.

"I have a question, with the only answers I can find are more questions."

Knuckles paused in polishing the Master Emerald momentarily, before resuming his task. "And you think I might have the answers?"

Turning just enough to actually look at the guardian, a grimace broke through his normally stoic facade, "If you don't, the only other living being would be the Eggman. And I'm not that desperate... Not yet."

Mentally sighing and cursing a certain blue hedgehog for inadvertently being the reason for being woken up at a time that even _he_ thought was ridiculous, he still didn't look up from his task. "Your talking about Sonic, correct? Did you ask Tails? Surely he could answer your questions better than I could. After-all, he's the guys' younger brother in all but blood."

Now full turned facing Knuckles, Shadow scowled and crossed his arms, confirming his guess. "It was a dead end. Kid was either to young to remember, which I highly doubt considering he can remember everything from two and up, or he wasn't there in the first place and Faker never told him. Which leaves you."

Knuckles shrugged and waved a spiky knuckled paw over at him. "Well, if I can, I'll see if I can answer your questions. It's been awhile since I walked down that particular memory lane. I mostly try to forget for Sonic's sake, being that I was never meant to know in the first place. So ask away. But a word of advice? You might want to sit down. I've gotta feeling we'll be here awhile."

Shadow blinked, actual surprise flickering in his eyes. "Sonic's sake?"

Knuckles sigh and put the cloth down, finally looking over at the dark hedgei with a stony and dark expression. "Yes. And as his friend, I've decided that for his overall well-being to answer some questions. He needs someone who can actually catch him, not just find him. But know this, Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform. If you use any of this information to harm that blue pincushion in anyway other than to, if nothing else, protect him from himself... There is nowhere in the mortal realm you can hide."

Shadow sat against one of the crumbling, yet still forever sturdy pillars of the temple before giving the echidna a firm nod, knowing that if ever wanted to get his answers it would not do to tick off the only one who would give him a strait, brutally honest, answer. Besides, he was even more curious now. Could it be, that there was far more to his blue mirror image than he first thought? "I swear it. Out of curiosity, though, why go to such lengths for the Faker? I understand you being close friend, but this still seems a bit excessive..."

Knuckles sat down in front of him, using the Master Emerald as a back rest, before giving Shadow a wry grin. "I'm a guardian... And somewhere along the line, it spread over to him. He's given me much. A friendly shoulder to lean on when things looked grim, and a strong rivalry to challenge myself.

Now that doesn't mean I won't knock him into next week... but I'd trust him with my life. The Master Emerald too, should something ever happen. 'Cause I know he's always got my back, and he wouldn't let me down..." Knuckles then scowled at the hedgehog in front of him, shaking a lethal fist, "Just don't you go telling him any of this. His ego is already bigger than the moon. It doesn't need to get any bigger. Besides, if he ever found out that told you anything about him, he would never let me hear the end of it."

Shadow nodded his consent, a ghost of a smirk flitting across his muzzle.

Scrutinizing the hedgehog in front of him for a moment longer, Knuckles then nodded his satisfaction, settled back, and began to tell his oldest friend's mysterious tale.

"Well, the furthest I remember of Sonic's history, started even before I meet the pin-cushion himself..."

* * *

 **Welp, there's the first chapter! :D**

 **This will be a grand mix of both past _and_ present events, but not to worry! You'll be able to tell when is when, if only it's because I'll tell you at the begining of each chapter... But I have a feeling that it won't really be needed once we get further in, because all you readers are smart cookies...**

 ** _Verrryy_ smart cookies... *eyes you warily* Don't you try to know the plot right off the bat, you smart cookies you! XD**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! :D**

 **~See you all next time,**

 **Hawkfeather**

 **(What do you think guys? Should I change my user to FateWriterHawk? :3)**


End file.
